EL PODER DE SAKURA
by Vampira-Nyoko15
Summary: es una histroia sobre sakura, siempre dijeron que ella era la mas afortunada, pues se habian equibocado
1. CAPITULO I: UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

Este es un fic basado en otro que leí hace mucho tiempo, espero les guste, y repito la idea no es originalmente mía, pero la historia es muy diferente, tiene  
sasusaku y una historia muy buena para todos los fans de Sakura…AH!! Todos los créditos al creador de esta serie tan maravillosa Sempai Masashi Kishimoto…

**_EL PODER DE SAKURA_**

…**..CAPITULO I: UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA….**

Esta historia comienza con el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, después del último encuentro que tuvo con su hermano mayor, Itachi, donde salió perdiendo y muy mal herido, allí se  
dio cuenta que necesitaría de la ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros para concluir su venganza.

…..ese día en la mañana:

-shizune!!!, llama inmediatamente a Sakura!!!- dijo la Tsunade con un tono entre preocupado y enojado.

-ha…hai Lady Tsunade- respondió temerosa Shizune como siempre, mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.

Luego de unos minutos Shizune llego al hospital de Konoha donde Sakura estaba trabajando como de costumbre.

-Sakura-san!!!!- grito Shizune desde lo lejos -Tsunade-sama necesita verte ahora mismo-

Sakura voltio a mirar a Shizune que se acercaba a ella corriendo –Tranquilízate Shizune-san en un momento voy, termino y voy a ver a Tsu…-

-No!! Te necesita ahora mismo- corto Shizune a Sakura mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a jalonasos hacia la presencia de la kage.

Nuevamente en la oficina

"toc-toc"

-disculpe Lady Tsunade, aquí esta Sakura- Dijo Shizune mientras dejaba a Sakura en la oficina y salía para dejarlas solas.

Tsunade se encontraba detrás de su escritorio parada al lado de la ventana, con las manos atrás y mirando hacia la pequeña aldea.

–Siéntate por favor Sakura- Dijo la kage sin mirarla y con un tono muy serio. (Que es tanto misterio??, por qué me llamo así?? ) Pensaba Sakura mientras tomaba haciendo.

-Veras Sakura… Tsunade tomo algo de aire … Acabe de recibir un informe de la misión donde estaban tus padres, ellos… Sakura, ellos murieron.

La pobre chica soltó a llorar, no entendía como sus padres habían muerto en una misión tan sencilla. –No puede ser Tsunade-sama!!! , Como?? Cuando??? Quien???-. Preguntaba la chica de cabello rosa gritando y llorando.

-cálmate Sakura- le grito Tsunade poniendo fuertemente las manos sobre el escritorio. –realmente ellos se encontraban en otra misión muy diferente a la que tu conocías… Sakura lo que te voy  
a decir tienes que tomarlo con calma, pues de hoy en adelante tu vida cambiara.

_____________________________________________

Bueno chicos y chicas, este es mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado la primera parte, les pido mucha paciencia ps estudio y no puedo colocar los demás episodios tan rápido, por otra parte  
espero recibir sus comentarios (no sean muy duros pliss). Cualquier pregunta, con confianza díganmela.


	2. CAPITULO II: SECRETO

…**..CAPITULO II: SECRETO….. **

Sakura se dispuso a escuchar a su sensei, aunque no podía dejar de llorar, intento calmarse un poco. Tsunade se sentó en  
el sillón de su escritorio y coloco ambas manos juntas.

-Sakura las personas que conocías como tus padres, no lo son en realidad. El clan Haruno no es nativo de la aldea de la hoja, de  
hecho era originario de una aldea cercana al país del trueno… cuando tenias muy pocos días de nacida tu aldea fue atacada por  
unos asesinos siendo aterrorizada por días. La aldea pido nuestra ayuda pero cuando llegaron los shinnobis era ya demasiado  
tarde, la aldea había sido destruida y casi todo el pueblo había muerto. Tu madre la reina Zahorí Haruno, antes de morir te entrego  
a los jounnin de Konoha, desde ese momento Mina-san y Ruroini-san te adoptaron y criaron hasta su muerte... -

en ese momento Tsunade tomo un poco de sake para continuar

-… como podrás darte cuenta ellos no solo te adoptaron, sino que además tomaronel nombre de tu clan, ahora Sakura debes  
comprender que eres la única heredera del clan Haruno, y con ello también heredaste un gran poder que aun no conoces.  
La verdad es que ni yo misma lo conozco, no se hasta donde es capaz ese poder de desarrollarse, solo te puedo decir que  
es un chakra extremadamente fuerte y complejo, de ahí que tengas tantas habilidades para los ninjutsus médicos.

Sakura quedo sin palabras. Había dejado de llorar pero estaba paralizada como aquella vez que Sasuke y ella se habían enfrentado a  
Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte.

_(tsk… Si Sakura sigue así, la misión no podrá llevarse a cabo_) pensó Tsunade acercándose a ella. La kage puso su mano sobre la frente de  
la joven de rosados cabellos, Sakura no se opuso, Tsunade convoco una técnica y luego la chica cayó desmayada, Tsunade la tomo y la llevo  
hasta un sofá cercano al escritorio. En ese momento tocaron la puerta...


	3. CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA MISION

…**..CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA MISION…..**

Por la puerta de la oficina entraron cuatro personas, un hombre joven pero mayor, de cabello gris y una máscara tapando la mitad inferior de su rostro. Seguido por un muchacho my joven, bastante blanco, traída ropajes negros y entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de Sai venía Naruto impaciente como siempre, y el cuarto muchacho, era un joven muy apuesto de cabello negro–azulado y traía consigo una espada.

-nos mando a llamar Tsunade-sama???- pregunto Kakashi mientras guardaba su típico libro.

–vamos vieja Tsunade, dese prisa!!!- dijo Naruto impaciente, pero cayó cuando Sai lo golpeo con el codo, señalándole a Sakura en el sillón, Naruto guardo silencio y miro nuevamente a la kage.

-chicos, Kakashi ya sabe de la nueva misión así que el ultimara los detalles, les resumo lo que ha pasado. Ustedes saben el progreso que Sakura ha tenido a lo largo de todo este tiempo no?

Naruto: el de sus progresos en medicina y fuerza?

Sai: yo recién la conozco así q no sé muy bien en que habrá mejorado

Sasuke: ....hmp...

Tsunade: pero eso no es nada a lo que ella posee en verdad, Sakura no es originaria de Konoha, y el clan Haruno que ustedes conocen no existe asi,. Verán Sakura era la hija del rey de una aldea cercana al Pais del trueno y como era la única descendiente de bebe tuvo que asumir la mayor responsabilidad, su verdadera madre poseía un poder que solo se producía en las personas de ese clan cada cien años por lo que su portador debía tener una vida plena y duradera, pero su madre padecía de una letal enfermedad que la tenía en agonía cada día, por lo que este misterioso poder se le fue transferido a Sakura causando la muerte inmediata de su madre ya que este poder era lo único que la mantenía viva. Sakura llego a nosotros por unos jounnin que estaban ayudando a esa aldea a protegerse de algunos enemigos del clan se enteraron que había nacido una nueva heredera así que decidieron atacar a la aldea y destruir todo, pero nuestros shinnobis rescataron a Sakura y le otorgamos una nueva familia.

Sai: este poder tiene la capacidad de mantener a salvo a Konoha y a otras aldeas?

Tsunade: Si pero no sabemos cómo, es posible q tras la muerte de los padres adoptivos de Sakura, los asesinos estén en busca nuevamente de ella y quieran venir a matarla y a arrebatarle su poder. Sakura ya tiene la edad suficiente como para experimentar el uso de este poder desgraciadamente los únicos que saben emplearlo son sus más mortales enemigos, sin embargo aun hay una última esperanza...

Naruto: Si? cual es??

Tsunade: ay un templo en donde debe haber alguien o algo que ayude a Sakura, su ubicación no es precisa solo se sabe que queda el norte Kakashi tu sabes mejor que yo donde es no??

Kakashi: creo que si

Tsunade: su misión será llevarla hasta ahí y hacer todo lo posible para que aprenda a manejar su poder, no tienen límite de tiempo pero manténgame al tanto de cómo van, Entendieron?!

Todos: SI!

Tsunade: Kakashi tu estarás al mando. Bien chicos parten mañana

- y Sakura?…- pregunto Naruto con una voz muy suave y melancólica

Tsunade: aunque Sakura sabe todo, hice que perdiera la memoria y estará inconsciente por algunas horas o tal vez días, esto les facilitara la misión, de acuerdo?

-SI!- respondieron Todos.

Poco a poco fueron saliéndolos cuatro hombre, pero Sasuke miro disimuladamente a Sakura que aun se encontraba dormida, que pensaría en ese momento?, no lo sé, pero seguro lo descubriremos mas adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: mi nombre es Sakura pero tu quien eres?**

**Cuando los 4 chicos estuvieron afuera de la oficina…**

- muy bien ya saben cuál es la misión, no veremos mañana en las puertas de Konoha a primera hora, lleven su equipo ninja y un equipo para acampar, recuerden bien esta misión es muy importante puede definir muchas cosas, lo primordial es proteger a Sakura- termino diciendo Kakashi mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, luego desapareció de un **puff**.

Sai voltio a mirar a Naruto pero de él no quedaba ni su sombra, se había ido con la misma prisa que llego, ahora solo quedaba el joven ex-ambu y Sasuke. Ambos salían de la oficina caminando. Sai con su tradicional sonrisa mientras que Sasuke caminaba mirándolo muy mal pero disimuladamente. En un momento Sai apresuro el paso y adelanto a Sasuke, pero se detuvo cuando estaba como a 3 metros de él.

-mi misión es matarte, no lo olvides- dijo Sai sin mirarlo, luego desapareció. Sasuke por su lado no dijo nada, pero de seguro quería matarlo en ese momento, siguió y se perdió en la obscuridad de los pasillos.

**la mañana siguiente en las puertas de Konoha…**

**Tsunade:** Kakashi por favor explícales la misión.

Kakashi: muy bien…. Tenemos que llevar a Sakura a un templo pero no conocemos su ubicación exacta, así que yo iré a buscar el templo, y les enviare noticias de la ubicación, ustedes tendrán misiones diferentes… Sai y Naruto, ustedes irán a un paso normal, ni muy rápido pero no se vayan a quedar, Naruto tu deberás aparentar ser Sakura por toda la misión, así despistaremos al enemigo y evitaremos que le pase a Sakura algo y te pasara a ti.

-Bien Naruto cumplirás tu sueño de ser mujer- dijo con risa Sai – BAKA!!- dijo Naruto a punto de golpearlo.

-Naruto cálmate!!- le grito Kakashi –recuerda que tienes que actuar como ella todo el tiempo, Sai deberás aparentar ser el escolta de Sakura, esa será su misión…Ahora Sasuke tu llevaras a Sakura- dijo Kakashi mientras se la entregaba, ya que aun estaba desmayada.

**Tsunade**: recuerda que olvido todo, ten cuidado en lo que le vas a decir cuando se despierte

**Sasuke:** …..qué?…… Por qué tengo que cuidarla yo???

**Kakashi**: porque tú eres el más apto para cuidarla, además ella se sentirá mejor contigo, así que no alegues.

-uhm…- expreso Sasuke con su seriedad.

–lleva a Sakura y cuida de ella hasta que llegue al templo, no permitas que le pase nada e invéntate algo cuando se despierte, tendrás que ir a un paso muy lento, no queremos que sospechen que están en una misión- termino diciendo Kakashi – bien, vámonos! – dijo el sensei antes de desaparecer.

-sayonara Sasuke-kun…. cuida de Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto antes de partir con Sai y comenzar a Saltar de rama en rama

Sasuke comenzó a caminar por el bosque con Sakura en brazos, iba a un paso muy lento y la miraba muy fijamente.

_**Después de algunas horas…**_

-mm….mmm, mi.. mi cabeza me duele- dijo la chica confundida

-ya despertaste- dijo Sasuke mientras la a recostaba en el tronco de un árbol

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba algo confundida y desorientada, pero cuando sus lindos ojos verdes comenzaron a observar con claridad, vio arrodillado y enfrente de ella a un joven extremadamente guapo, de cabello negro-azulado, de tez blanca y unos ojos negros que al mirarlos directamente algo despertó dentro de ella.

Inner: que joven más guapo. Bien hecho Sakura que chico más lindo has conseguido (quien eres tú?? Y quien es Sakura?) Pensaba la chica mientras sus mejillas se ponían tan rosas como su cabello –tonta Sakura es tu nombre como no lo recuerdas- (Sakura? Sakura? Qué lindo nombre, así me llamo? Mmm si recuerdo ese nombre!... y tu quien eres?) –Digamos que soy algo así como tu conciencia jijiji- (por qué te ríes?). Pero Sakura no pudo terminar su conversación interna a causa de un suceso exterior.

-Sakura!! Sakura!! SAKURA!! – le gritaba Sasuke mientras la veía dispersa y sacudía su cuerpo con ambas manos.

-ehh?- Sakura se levanto de un tiro y retrocedió unos paso temerosa – ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso me conoces?-. Sakura no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera Inner sabía que sucedía, igual que Sakura lo único que recordaba era su nombre, nada más.

Sasuke sintió una inexplicable pulsación en el pecho al oír aquellas preguntas **- **¿cómo? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¿No me recuerdas? (Vaya que a Tsunade se le fue la mano)-

Sakura: acaso debo recordarte _Sakura entro en pánico_ por favor no me hagas nada, solo soy una chica inocente, te lo ruego no me hagas daño!

**Sasuke:** ……O_O????????....... no espera no te alarmes, no te are daño, al contrario debo cuidarte.

**Sakura**: ¿cuidarme de qué?. Pregunto la chica aun mas confundida.

-(mierda, es verdad que no se puede enterar de la misión… piensa Sasuke invéntate algo original ) eeh…mm.. Pues, pues es que eres muy débil y debo protegerte…. Ya no preguntes más!.

- o no!!... Eres un violador, me secuestraste y ahora quieres aprovecharte de mi!! Cerdo!- dijo la chica mientras salía a correr-

-agrrrrr… que le pasa a esta niña?- Sasuke no tardo nada en aparecer enfrente de Sakura nuevamente, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras le decía - si que eres una molestia- Sakura no entendió porque pero esas palabras le causaron un gran dolor, sintió que antes había vivido algo parecido, esa palabras eran como una espada que le atravesaba el pecho.


	5. CAPITULO V: DULCE CONDENA

_**CAPITULO V: DULCE CONDENA**_

_**Vamos con Sai y Naruto**_

Cuando Naruto acababa de transformarse en Sakura…

**Sai:** que lindo te ves…

**Naruto:** cállate!

**Sai:** ah! Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo Kakashi dijo que tenias que permanecer con la forma de Sakura durante toda la misión

**Naruto:** tienes que estar bromeando T_T

**Sai:** si hasta para dormir

**Naruto:** TT_TT

**Sai:** ¿me pregunto si Sakura ya habrá despertado?

**Naruto:** si es verdad… tú crees que Sasuke la este consolando por lo que paso?

**Sai:** no lo se pero lo menos que puede hacer es portarse un poco más amable

**Naruto:** si es verdad tiene que ser más amable con Sakura después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por el.

**Sai:** si tiene razón.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol pensando en cómo les estaría hiendo a sus compañeros, y en especial a Sakura.

_**Volviendo con nuestra pareja principal**_

-acaso que te crees para tomarme así - le grito la chica separándolo de su cuerpo con brusquedad. –Aléjate de mi, eres un cerdo y un grosero también-

**Sasuke:** (¿qué? ¿Acaso ya se le paso el enamoramiento por mí? O soy libre no más molestias, por fin me dejara en paz)- si yo soy así, tu eres una caprichosa y una inmadura-.

**Sakura:** no pienso discutir contigo. Ni siquiera sé quién eres, además puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de nadie. _**Sakura comenzó a caminar pero se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que se encontraba muy por fuera de la tierra**_. –ah!!-

-Sakura!!- grito Sasuke mientras su cuerpo corría a sostenerla antes de que se callera.- eres una terca, mi nombre es Sasuke, por favor Sakura déjate cuidar.- le dijo dulcemente (si es increíble) a Sakura mientras la sostenía con ambos brazos. La chica tenía sus cabellos sobre el rostro, pero cuando levanto la cabeza no pudo evitar toparse con los esplendidos y brillantes ojos del joven Uchija, Sakura solo acento con la cabeza. Sasuke por su parte la levanto y comenzó a cargarla y a caminar con ella en brazos.

**Sakura:** Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** si dime

**Sakura:** lamento ocasionarte tantos problemas, pero puedes bajarme, puedo caminar sola.

-Ah! Si!- Dijo Sasuke un poco apenado mientras la bajaba. En aquel momento miro su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta sus bellos ojos – (no había notado lo linda que es Sakura… que rayos esto pensando)-.

**Sakura:** ¿por qué me miras así?

**Sasuke: (**tsk…. Lo noto**)**

**Sakura:** lo sabia eres un enfermo!!.

**Sasuke: **que estás diciendo???

**Sakura: **auxilio, ayúdenme me quieren violar!!

**Sasuke: O_O! **yo violarte, cállate no grites (tendré que usar los métodos de Tsunade). _**Sasuke se aproximo rápidamente a Sakura y la noqueo de un golpe, pero antes de que callera la alzo y cargo con ella mientras caminaba**_. –que linda se ve dormida- (que pasa conmigo porque digo estas tonterías)


	6. PREGUNTAS Y ENFADOS

**CAPITULO VI: PREGUNTAS Y ENFADOS**

Comenzó a hacerse de noche así que Sasuke saco la tienda y la armo rápidamente, preparo una fogata y comenzó a cocinar algo. Sakura por su parte se encontraba aun desmayada dentro de la tienda, pero luego de sentir el olor de la cena se despertó

-mm.. Huele delicioso, que será?- dijo la kunoichi medio dormida. Cuando se levando vio que se encontraba perfectamente arropada y muy cómoda en un saco de dormir, dentro de una tienda de acampar. Sakura se levanto y salió de la tienda (Sasuke) pensó mientras veía a el joven que la había golpeado sentado en un tronco cocinando lo que tan delicioso olía

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo Sasuke con su tono frio

-O_O (como pudo notarme no hice ruido) pero miren quién es?. El pervertido!- dijo Sakura con un tono desagradable

**Sasuke:** ya te dije que no soy un pervertido, ni un enfermo, ni un cerdo, ni un violador, solo es mi misión cuidarte!

**Sakura:** misión? Cual misión?

**Sasuke:** bueno.. (Carajo hable de más otra vez. Piensa rápido Sasuke)

**Sakura:** acaso tienes que protegerme?

**Sasuke:** si ya te lo había dicho. Debo llevarte al norte

**Sakura: **para qué?

**Sasuke: **mmm… eso solo lo sabes tú, seguro cuando lleguemos al templo lo recordaras

**Sakura: **que templo?

**Sasuke: **(debo ser más precavido con lo que digo) no importa, olvídalo. Más bien en vez de estar preguntando tonterías ven y come, desde ayer no has probado bocado.

**Sakura: **(tal vez es por eso que me siento tan débil, y cansada, además me siento como si hubiera estado sufriendo por algo).

Sakura acento con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Sasuke a la luz de la hoguera. Él le ofreció un plato que ella algo temerosa le recibió y comenzó a comer con él. Sasuke tenía su mirada fija en el fuego y no miraba para ningún lado, se le notaba tan sereno como siempre y se sentía su presencia fría y algo amargada.

**Sakura:** suponiendo que te creo, hace cuanto nos conocemos?

**Sasuke:** casi desde niños. Hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Sakura: **ya veo.. Qué pena que no te recuerde, y dime tengo novio?

**Sasuke:** (como molestas) no ¬¬

**Sakura:** no? Mmm y He tenido novio?

**Sasuke:** no ¬¬

**Sakura:** por qué?! Acaso soy fea?

**Sasuke:** me voy ahorrar el comentario

**Sakura:** patán!!

**Sasuke:** como molestas!! Ya cálmate!! (Que más le quito Tsunade?)

**Sakura:** y donde queda ese templo?

**Sasuke:** (tsk! hable de mas ahora sabe que tenemos que ir al templo)

**Sakura**: (tal vez no sabe) y ¿por qué me tienes que acompañar?

**Sasuke**: ya te lo dije. Porqué no puedes cuidarte por ti sola

**Sakura:** claro que si puedo!!

**Sasuke:** no me hagas reír ¬¬

**Sakura:** Eres solo un engreído!!

Sasuke se paro enfadado y se fue hacia la tienda de campaña – termina pronto y ven a dormir que ya es tarde y tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano- dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante.

**Sakura: **que piensas que dormiré contigo. _**Dijo mientras ponía el plato junto con los demás**_. Ni lo pienses búscate otra forma.

**Sasuke**: agrrrr…. Muy bien, puedo extender mi bolsa de dormir y convertirla en una manta pero tendremos que compartirla. Será que la princesa se sentirá bien así?

**Sakura: **si no hay de otra ¬¬.

Sakura entro con una imponencia que antes no se le había visto. Después de ella entro Sasuke – siéntate- dijo él para poder extender la manta, ella lo obedeció pero aun mantenía una cara enfadada.

_**Mientras con Naruto y Sai…**_

Naruto se encontraba vestido con un pantalón corto y una camisa normal, mejor dicho con la ropa que usa siempre para dormir

**Sai:** eh! Naruto como piensas vestirte así?? Recuerda que debes parecer una chica no un chico desarreglado.

**Naruto**: TT_TT… que piensas que usa Sakura para dormir?

**Sai**: no se. Mmmm….

En ese momento Sai y Naruto empezaron a imaginarse que ropa podría usar Sakura al dormir, no se imaginan que porquerías pensaron, pobre Sakura si supiera que están pensando de seguro los hubiese golpeado ya.

**Naruto:** oye!! Dobe que escuchas eso?

**Sai:** si. Calla

Ambos shinnobis guardaron silencio y sintieron que un grupo de personas saltaba de rama en rama cerca del lugar en que se encontraban, pero se fueron alejando cada vez más.

**Naruto:** crees que iban tras Sakura?

**Sai:** parece que no, si hubiese sido así de seguro nos hubieran atacado

**Naruto:** mm tienes razón

**Sai:** (pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)

**Naruto:** oye Sai!! Ya podemos dormir, me muero de sueño!!

**-**si claro- Respondió Sai con su típica sonrisa.

**Naruto:** hasta mañana!!!

**Sai:** hasta mañana Naruto.

Ambos se acostaron en una tienda pero en sacos separados, no tardaron nada en dormirse.


	7. CAPITULO VII: UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

**CAPITULO VII:** **UNA NOCHE JUNTOS.**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban ya acostados, arropados por la manta pero lo más separados posible dándose la espalda.

**Sakura:** Sasuke prometes cuidarme?

**Sasuke:** si… solo no te alejes y confía en mí.

-Arigatou Sasuke-kun, buenas noches.- Dijo Sakura durmiéndose.

-buenas noches Sakura- respondió Sasuke durmiéndose también.

Luego de algunas horas de estar durmiendo, Sasuke se despierta con un movimiento de Sakura que acaba de darse la vuela.

-como se mueve!- exclamo en voz baja Sasuke mientras se voltio a ver que era. Cuando se fijo estaba enfrente del rostro de Sakura

–que bella se ve dormida, ojala siempre estuviera así- dijo Sasuke –Sasuke- dijo Sakura –eres un tonto- termino diciendo dormida.

(ufff… pensé que me había escuchado y se había despertado, mmm, ni siquiera dormida deja de molestarme) pensó Sasuke.

En ese momento Sakura siguió hablando dormida –pero, aun así… te quiero- estas palabras para Sasuke le produjeron muchos sentimientos, algo que pensaba no poseer.

Sakura volvió a quedar callada aunque seguía dando vueltas, en una de esas se detuvo cerca de Sasuke.

–por fin paraste- dijo Sasuke aliviado – Misaki!!- grito suavemente Sakura que estaba soñando con un peluche que tuvo cuando era una bebe, esto produjo  
que abrazara fuertemente a Sasuke haciendo que ambos cuerpos quedaran totalmente pegados, Sasuke estaba tan cerca del rostro de la chica, que no pudo  
evitar robarle un beso dormida, se acerco un poco más a sus labios y abrió suavemente la boca, solo hubo un pequeño contacto después de todo Sakura estaba  
dormida y no pudo responderle este suceso.

(Por qué hago esto?, acaso… no, no puede ser) pensó Sasuke separándose de ella lentamente (pero es tan hermosa… no que estoy pensando). Sasuke no aguanto  
otra vez la tentación y volvió a tomar el rostro de la peli-rosa para acercarlo a él y besarla nuevamente; Sin embargo esta vez Sakura empezó a abrir sus ojos. La chica  
quería decir algo pero no podía sus labios estaban sellados, sellados por el besos de Sasuke.

Sakura se separo de él - Que te sucede?!! Estás loco?!- exclamo la chica furiosa. -(pero, por que me rechaza??)- pensó Sasuke mientras le cogía los brazos para que no lo golpeara.

(No tengo garantía de estar a salvo con él, no me siento segura, estando aquí, si no lo recuerdo debe ser por algo, no puedo seguir con el… pero que ganas tengo de darle un golpe!!) Pensó la chica mientras se alejaba cada vez más.

**Sasuke:** pero yo creí que tu…

**Sakura:** ya no interesa! (será mejor hacerle creer que no me importa luego planeare algo).

**Sasuke:** Que? (pero que rara es! Si fue ella la que me abrazo) ¬¬

**Sakura:** estoy muy cansada!.. Hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches.

**Sasuke:** pero…

**Sakura:** dije buenas noches… AH! Sasuke, te aseguro que me pudo cuidar sola, que pudo depender de mi misma, sé que soy fuerte!

Sasuke se encontraba confundido - no logro entenderte- dijo por último el joven Uchija antes de dormirse.

_**En otra parte cerca del lugar donde dormían Sakura y Sasuke…**_

**Sujeto 1: **creyeron que podrían engañarnos jajajaja que tontos!

**Sujeto 2: **pero si no hubiéramos estado ahí para escuchar a esos dos tontos de seguro si nos hubieran engañado

**Jefe:** ya cállense los dos, esperaremos aquí mientras amanece, dejemos que ella se aleje de él y en ese momento atacaremos.

Un grupo de cerca de 4 hombres vestidos con un traje igual al de los shinnobis del Sonido pero uno de ellos vestía diferente seguramente era el jefe.

Ellos eran los que discutían en las ramas de los arboles del bosque, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Parece que tramaban algo, ¿qué será? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo jijiji.


	8. CAPITULO VIII: SAKURA CORRE PELIGRO

**CAPITULO VIII: SAKURA CORRE PELIGRO**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, Sasuke se encontraba bastante dormido, había discutido tanto con Sakura que se encontraba muy cansado y después del suceso romántico había caído profundo

**Sakura:** (muy bien…parece que el pervertido ya se durmió… ahora escapare!)

Sakura se levanto muy suavemente para no despertar a Sasuke, abrió la tienda de acampar con delicadeza y salió de ella, sin cerrarla nuevamente corrió alejándose del lugar donde habían dormido y se adentro mucho más al bosque.

**Sakura:** ufff… pude escapar de ese enfermo!,

**Inner:** ahora para donde cogemos Sakura??

**Sakura: **mmm…no se pero por lo menos estoy tan lejos que le será difícil encontrarme.

Sakura comenzó a caminar mirando hacia todos lados para ver si hallaba una pista del lugar donde se encontraba y poder salir de ese bosque tan misterioso y escalofriante.

Como era tan temprano el cielo aun permanecía un poco oscuro por lo que la kunoichi se encontraba un poco desorientada, cuando estaba caminando sintió algo que le roso el brazo provocándole una herida.

-ah!!...que fue eso- exclamo adolorida Sakura mientras se tomaba el brazo con la otra mano para detener el sangrado

-La encontré- dijo gritando un sujeto parado en una rama de un árbol, en su mano tenía unas especies de agujas muy largas, tenía en su mano 4 Agujas Senbons.

-ah?? Quien eres? Y porque me atac..- Sakura fue cortada en su reclamación por un sujeto que la tomo por detrás apretándola muy duro para que no pudiera moverse –me recuerdas?- dijo un hombre desde lo alto de un árbol.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- grito fuertemente Sakura al sentir su cuerpo atrapado entre los brazos de este sujeto tan desagradable.

_**Donde se encontraba Sasuke…**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Se escucho a lo lejos el grito de una mujer –SAKURA!- grito Sasuke levantándose de un solo tiro y mirando que la chica no se encontraba con el –Maldición ¿Dónde te metiste niña tonta? Si te encuentran te mataran… Ah!!O_O (Puedo sentir el chakra de Sakura no muy lejos de aquí, pero…. Ahí 4 presencias mas, y una de ellas es de…. No puede ser!!)- Sasuke salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, buscando con desesperación a la chica que había dormido con él la noche anterior

(Por favor Sakura espera un poco mas) pensó Sasuke mientras se dirigía corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

_**Volviendo con Sakura…**_

_**-**_ah!.. No… no sé quien…eres… dile que me suelte por favor- suplicaba Sakura desesperada y muy adolorida.

-hola niña bonita, que linda estas- dijo otro hombre que saco una Kunai de un bolso que cargaba en su pierna. Con ella destrozó la camisa de Sakura y como ella se encontraba atrapada este hombre aprovecho para besarla a la fuerza, Sakura desde luego voltio la cara para ignorar el beso y seguía intentando soltarse.

**Sujeto 2:** no sean tontos captúrenla rápido!

-no… no suéltame!!!- Sakura estaba muy asustada aquel hombre estaba rompiendo su ropa, la acababa de besar y de seguro se aprovecharía de ella -SUELTAME!!!!- grito la chica mientras hacía un movimiento inconsciente y le pegaba un codazo en el estomago a aquel hombre que la torturaba (de donde saque esa fuerza?) pensó la joven kunoichi.

**Sujeto 1:** nuestras ordenes son llevarla viva pero no intacta, niña me vas a pagar muy caro lo que me hiciste!

Por el dolor provocado el agresor tuvo que soltarla, el jefe de que no había hecho ningún movimiento bajo de la rama donde se encontraba y se acerco a Sakura con intenciones de capturarla –SASUKE!!!!- grito Sakura pidiendo ayuda.

Alguien apareció delante de Sakura como en aquella pelea contra los shinnobis de la neblina, -DETENTE AHORA….KABUTO!!!- Le grito aquel joven desenvainando su Katana y parándose enfrente de Sakura. –Sasuke- susurro Sakura intentando taparse al tener su camisa rasgada.

-miren quién es??? El joven Uchija… hace cuanto no nos veíamos Sasuke-kun- dijo Kabuto retrocediendo de un salto y mirándolo con ojos perversos.

-¿qué quieres de ella?, déjala en paz Kabuto, o te juro que te asesinare!!!-dijo muy enojado Sasuke mientras protegía a Sakura con su imponencia.

**Kabuto**: no me digas que el joven Sasuke se enamoro!!

**Sasuke:** Cállate. No eres quien para hablar!!

**Kabuto**: vete Sasuke!!, esto no te incumbe, déjame a la chica y vete.

-jamás!!- respondió Sasuke acercándose para atacarlo.

Kabuto no era mal paleador después de todo y esquivo fácilmente el ataque de Sasuke, mientras los otros sujetos se acercaban sigilosos a Sakura y uno de ellos la tomo por el cuello y puso en su garganta un Kunai.

Sakura estaba paralizada por el miedo no podía hacer nada

**Inner:** Sakura muévete!! Haz algo!!

Sakura comenzó a sentir una sensación de poder dentro de ella, y poco a poco comenzó a despedir unas hondas de chakra de color blanco, estas hondas fueron tan fuertes que el sujeto que la aprisionaba tuvo que retroceder y se tropezó con una piedra haciéndolo caer y pegarse contra una roca que había en el suelo lo que ocasiono que este perdiera la conciencia.

**Inner:** bien Sakura sigue así. (No sé como estoy haciendo esto, no tengo ni idea como puedo tener tanta fuerza y tanta agilidad) _**pensó Sakura respondiéndole a Inner, mientras intentaba protegerse.**_

-Sakura!!- grito Sasuke mientras peleaba con Kabuto. – ey!, no te distraigas tu oponente soy yo- le reclamo Kabuto yendo a atacarlo por la espalda. Sasuke con sus rápidos reflejos se voltio velozmente y rasgo con su Katana el pecho de Kabuto haciendo que este no solo retrocediera sino que además sangrara.

**Sujeto 1:** tonto!! Ella es fuerte tengan cuidado.

Sakura ya había dejado de despedir ese poder de su cuerpo y aquel hombre lanzo una Kunai contra el pie de Sakura, ella alcanzo a moverse pero sin embargo el arma alcanzo a herirla en el tobillo haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio.

Mientras el tercer sujeto cargaba a su compañero inconsciente –encárgate de ella rápidamente- dijo dándole indicaciones al tipo que luchaba con Sakura.

**Sujeto 1: **bien… ahora me pagaras lo que me hiciste

El hombre se acerco a Sakura que estaba inclinada sobre una de sus piernas a causa del dolor en su tobillo. Sakura lo observaba intentando levantarse pero le era inútil, su pie estaba muy lastimado como para poder pararse, este sujeto se paro detrás de Sakura y le tomo el cabello -ahora duerme y deja de molestar, chica sexy – dijo él acabando de golpearla ocasionando que se desmayara.

**Kabuto:** tsk!. Maldito. _**Dijo sosteniendo su herida y dando pasos para atrás**_. –Retirada!!- _**grito desapareciendo en un instante y apareciendo nuevamente junto al sujeto que cargaba a su compañero**_

**Sujeto 3:** tómala y vámonos!

Al escuchar estas palabras Sasuke se apresuro a llegar donde estaba Sakura que no se encontraba muy lejos.

**Sujeto 1:** bien!. _**Tomo a Sakura alzándola pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a la rama para irse con sus compañeros.**_

Suéltala!- grito Sasuke desenvainando su Katana y atacando a este sujeto cortando parte de su brazo lo que produjo que soltara a Sakura y esta salió a rodar, hasta que se estrello contra el tronco de un árbol y quedo allí tirada.

**Sujeto 1: **ah!! Mierda mi brazo.

**Kabuto: **vámonos ya! Déjala y ven, tenemos que irnos

**Sujeto 1: **bien. Te juro que me vengare!

Sasuke quedo mirando hasta que se habían alejado tanto que no podía sentir sus presencias.

-Sakura!!- exclamo Sasuke acercándose rápidamente a donde se encontraba ella. Cuando estuvo cerca, tomo su rostro y lo movió un poco para que pareciera que lo estuviera mirando –tonta!! Te dije que no te alejaras, que confiaras en mi- Sasuke acaricio suave y tiernamente el rostro de la chica inconsciente limpiándolo un poco del polvo de la caída. –ven vamos a la tienda- dijo tranquilamente guardando su Katana y alzando a Sakura para llevarla de vuelta al campamento.

Bueno espero que este episodio les haya gustado mucho, le puse mucha acción para que lo disfrutaran bastante, espero sus comentarios para subir el siguiente capítulo.

Un adelanto: es un enredo amoroso y Sasuke sentirá más celos que nunca jijijiji.


	9. Capitulo IX: El Equipo se Reune

**CAPITULO IX: ****EL EQUIPO SE REUNE UNA VEZ MAS**

Sasuke tomo a Sakura, la levanto y se dirigió con ella en brazos al campamento, la entro en la tienda, y la a recostó encima de la manta.

-mmm…tienes la camisa rota- dijo Sasuke sonrojado e intentando no mirarla –tendré…tendré que cambiarte de ropa… ( Por dios que voy a hacer, y si ella se despierta??...seguro dirá que soy un pervertido)- Sasuke se quedo un momento pensando y luego se quito su camisa, sentó a Sakura y la abrazo para poderle poner su camisa sobre ella, Sasuke se encontraba rojo como un tomate, jamás se había apenado tanto, y aun así Sakura permanecía desmayada. (Que linda te ves, tan inocente, tan frágil… ) –Sakura yo…- dijo Sasuke pero antes de terminar de hablar Sakura comenzó a moverse

**Sakura:** mmm… Sas…Sasuke…Sasuke.??

**Sasuke: **aquí estoy, dime?

Sakura se abalanzo sobre Sasuke y lo abrazo muy fuerte y empezó a llorar –Sasuke…gomen, no me volveré a alejar de ti, te ruego que me perdones- Sakura estaba apretando muy fuerte a Sasuke pero él no impidió que lo hiciera, al contrario Sasuke correspondió el abrazo de la peli-rosa, coloco su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Sakura y con su otro brazo apretó la cintura de la chica –Sakura no te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar- dijo Sasuke abrazándola también.

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sasuke… gracias por darme mi primer beso, no hubiera querido que ese sujeto hubiera sido quien me besara por primera vez

**Sasuke:** (tu primer beso??) como ese sujeto te beso??,

Sasuke separo a Sakura de él con ambos brazos –Sakura perdóname por no haber estado ahí para protegerte!- le dijo Sasuke abrazándola nuevamente. La chica quedo impresionada de la honestidad del joven Uchija y cuando este la abrazo nuevamente ella inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke

-no te preocupes Sasuke- susurro Sakura en brazos de Sasuke. (Pero que es esta tranquilidad que siento?) Pensó Sasuke impresionado, luego de algunos segundos más así, Sasuke se separo de ella y se levanto, saliendo de la tienda.

-Sakura por favor cámbiate, debemos seguir con nuestro viaje- dijo Sasuke colocando nuevamente esa vos fría. Sakura por si parte acento con la cabeza aun si Sasuke no la estaba viendo –pero…- susurro ella.

**Sasuke:** que sucede?

-Pues veras Sasuke- respondió Sakura mostrándole su tobillo lastimado – así no podre caminar – dijo Sakura.

**Sasuke: **pues cúrate

**Sakura**: que me cure??.. Como piensas que hare eso?

**Sasuke: (**que más le quito Tsunade, ahora tampoco recuerda como curarse**)**

Sasuke entro nuevamente a la tienda y saco de una maleta un ungüento que le entrego a Sakura para que se aplicara –esto te ayudara- también le entrego unas vendas –toma luego de aplicarte el ungüento véndate el tobillo y cámbiate- le dijo Sasuke saliendo de la tienda para que ella pudiera cambiarse tranquila.

La chica espero a que Sasuke se alejara un poco y se aplico el medicamento que él le entro luego se vendo el pie para que protegiera la herida, en el momento que se iba a cambiar noto que tenia puesta la camisa de Sasuke, no se había dado cuenta antes que él se encontraba sin camisa y que era ella quien la traída puesta, en ese momento se sonrojo terriblemente pero se sintió muy segura, tomo una camisa que estaba junto a ella, igual a la que traía y que el sujeto había roto, y se le coloco.

Sakura salió de la tienda cojeando y miro que Sasuke estaba recogiendo todo y limpiado para no dejar rastro de que habían estado allí. –Sasuke estoy lista- dijo Sakura apoyada en un árbol para mantener el equilibro. Sasuke miro el pie de Sakura desde lo lejos para ver como seguía. –Veo que aun así no has perdido tus conocimientos en medicina- exclamo él con ese tono que lo caracterizaba. Sasuke recogió la tienda y acabo de limpiar todo en unos cuantos minutos. –muy bien vámonos- dijo Sasuke inclinándose un poco enfrente de Sakura para que ella subiera a su espalda

-no como crees que me voy a subir en ti, estás loco!- dijo caprichosa Sakura- - me voy a poner a discutir contigo- respondió el dando se la vuelta y tomando a Sakura por las piernas, la levanto y la acomodo sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal. –no, no, no, bájame te lo ordeno- dijo Sakura pataleando, Sasuke por su parte no le prestó atención y subió a un rama y comenzó a saltar rápidamente, alejándose de aquel lugar que vio nacer a un nuevo Sasuke.

Luego de algunas horas Sakura ya había dejado de paliar con Sasuke y se encontraba muy tranquila, lo que hizo que Sasuke parara y la bajo.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, tomo con una mano su barbilla y le susurro sensualmente

**Sasuke: **ya vas a dejar de reclamar por todo?

-mmm… está bien- respondió ella intentando no caer en sus juegos de seducción, pero le fue casi imposible, Sasuke voltio el rostro de la chica y lo acerco mucho al de él. (Que es esto que siento dentro de mí?, que son estas cosquillas en mi estomago?) Se preguntaba la chica que ya había cerrado los ojos para recibir el beso del muchacho. Pero en ese momento…

-Sakura-chan!!- se oyó desde lo lejos, Sasuke y Sakura se separaron sonrojados y voltearon a ver quien se aproximaba. Sakura se sorprendió al ver una chica igual a ella acompañada de un joven bastante pálido, parecido a Sasuke pero que mostraba su ombligo con ropajes bastante raros.

**Naruto:** hola Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **eres tu Naruto!!... Ah... Y Sai

**Naruto: **que alegría ya podre dejar de verme así

En ese momento Naruto rompió el jutsu de transformación y volvió a su forma original. Esto para Sakura era muy sorpresivo, no entendía como un chico podía parecerse a ella y luego volver a su estado normal, lo que hizo que Sakura se escondiera como un aniña detrás de Sasuke. –Quienes son ellos- le pregunto Sakura asustada a Sasuke.

**Naruto: **cómo? Sakura-chan no me recuerdas??? Soy yo Uzumaki Naruto.

**Sai: **Naruto no seas tonto, acuérdate que ella no recuerda nada.

**Naruto: **ah sí… es verdad Sai, no lo recordaba… pero aun así yo se que ella me recuerda, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Sakura perdiera el miedo ante las dos nuevas personas. Y dejo de esconderse detrás de Sasuke, empezó a caminar lentamente pro su tobillo hacia Naruto y Sai intentando recordarlos, (Naruto?? Naruto??) Repetía ella mentiras los miraba fijamente.

**Sakura:** Naruto!!! Yo te recuerdo… tú… tú… _**Naruto se ponía cada vez mas ansioso.**_ –tú eres… mi novio??- _**esto último hizo que Sai y Sasuke echaran cayeran de culo por lo idiota de esa idea.**_

**Sai y Sasuke: **Nooooo!!! El no es tu novio Sakura!!._**Exclamaron juntos furiosos.**_

**Naruto: **Siiiii!!!_**Respondió el corriendo con ojos de enamorado hacia Sakura.**_

En ese momento Sasuke se interpuso y golpeo a Naruto en la cara. –que te pasa baka!!!, como se te ocurre decirle que si- le grito Sasuke con una venita en su frente de lo bravo que estaba.

**Sakura: **jijijiji…. creo que te recuerdo Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, Sai y Sasuke voltearon a ver a Sakura. –Sí, tú eres mmm, mi amigo verdad?, te confundí con alguien más especial, porque tengo muchos recuerdos de ti- dijo ella un poco confundida aun.

**Sasuke:** (como lo recuerda a él y a mí no?)

**Naruto: **si, jejeje lamento haberte confundido Sakura-chan.

Sai por su lado se aproximo a Sakura y la miro fijamente –Sakura-chan te acuerdas de mí?- dijo él con su típica sonrisa. Sakura se puso a pensar si lo podía recordar y a ella llego una serie de imágenes: se encontraba ella discutiendo con Naruto, y Sai estaba enfrente anotando algo, en ese momento recordó que él le llamo de una manera muy especial.

Sakura comenzó a mirarlo mal y lo golpeo en la cabeza –si te recuerdo Sai- dijo ella recordando la ves que le dijo pe… bueno Uds. ya lo recordaran.

**Sasuke: ** (no puede ser también lo recuerda a él, y aun así a mi no me ha recordado?... mmm…pero me da igual!)

-jajajajajaja- se reía Sakura muy contenta, Naruto estaba asombrado de la fuerza de Sakura, Sai se encontraba felizmente tumbado en el piso, mientras que Sasuke estaba intentando no prestarles atención a ellos.


	10. CAPITULO X: UNA NOCHE DE CELOS

**CAPITULO X: UNA NOCHE DE CELOS**

**Sasuke:** la misión fallo, nos encontró Kabuto y sus aliados, nos atacaron, Sakura resulto herida y no puede caminar muy bien, lo mejor será que volvamos con Kakashi.

Sakura estaba un poco apenado porque sabía que el ataque había sido resultado de su desconfianza hacia Sasuke y que si ella no hubiera escapado nada de eso hubiera pasado.

**Sai:** pero esta anocheciendo y será peligroso si nos movilizamos así, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana.

**Sasuke:** hai

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo al oído muy pícaro –Sasuke, dime que ha pasado entre Sakura y tú?-. En ese momento Sakura alcanzo a oír la imprudencia de Naruto:

**Sakura: **como que entre él y yo, Naruto??, acaso que debe pasar?

**Naruto: **O_O?? Se te olvido Sakura, que estas enamorada de Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo tanto que se desmayo otra vez. Sai, se encontraba cerca de ella así que la tomo para que no cayera al suelo.

-Baka como se te ocurre decirle eso!!, ahora se volvió a desmayar- Sasuke se acerco a Naruto con una cólera terrible.

-O_O esto me va a doler- dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke le pegaba y le reclamaba su imprudencia

Mientras Sai tenía alzada a Sakura comenzó a llamarla:

**Sai:** Sakura? Sakura? Despierta Sakura?

Esta vez el desmayo de la chica no fue tan prolongado como anteriormente.

**Sakura: **mm… Sasuke??

**Sai: **no soy yo, Sai**. **_**Dijo él con una sonrisa**_

-ah jejeje- respondió ella. Sonrojándose bastante

**Inner: **Esta guapísimo! Que buenos amigos tienes Sakura.

**Sakura:** no lo sé, aunque puede ser

**Sai:** disculpa, Dijiste algo?

**Sakura:** No nada, solo cosas mías (que vergüenza con este chico)

**Sai:** mmm…Ya veo, y como te sientes ahora?

**Sakura:** Mejor, aunque… de verdad estoy enamorada de Sasuke?

**Sai:** jajajaja, no sé, pero Naruto solo estaba jugando 

**Sakura:** mmm…que vergüenza me ha hecho pasar…pero no sé que tengo

**Sai:** Que? Te sientes mal?

**Sakura:** No es eso… la verdad no lo sé muy bien, me siento un poco débil, mi manera de reaccionar ante el peligro es muy rara, siento un poder dentro de mí pero no lo puedo controlar, además tengo habilidades que no recuerdo, ahora también me desmayo demasiado seguido, pierdo la memoria… no se qué sucede conmigo

**Sai:** No te preocupes! como tu amigo te conozco y sé que eres una chica muy fuerte y respecto a tu memoria… no hay problema de seguro todo saldrá bien 

**Inner:** que lindo es Sai contigo Sakura

Este comentario hizo que Sakura se pusiera nuevamente roja, lo que llevo a Sai a tocarle la cara para mirar su temperatura. –OH! Sakura te pusiste roja, pero aun así no tienes la temperatura muy elevada- término diciendo el chico pálido mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Sasuke se estaba acercando a donde estaban los dos shinnobis y vio que Sai seguía cargando a Sakura, además estaba tocando su rostro y que ella se encontraba algo ruborizada con Sai lo que causo en Sasuke un gran coraje

-coj coj- tosió Sasuke para romper ese romanticismo entre Sai y Sakura - veo que ya despertaste Sakura, ah! Sai ya puedes bajarla- dijo Sasuke con rabia

- Oh! Si- exclamo él un poco apenado con Sakura mientras la colocaba de pie -perdona Sakura- dijo el excusándose con una sonrisa muy tierna.

**Sakura:** no te preocupes Sai, más bien yo debo agradecerte por cuidarme

**Sasuke:** (a él le agradeces? Quién crees que le dio una paliza a Naruto por ti? Ah?, además yo te he cuidado todo este tiempo)

Naruto llego todo lleno de moretones e inflamaciones de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros

**Sakura:** que te ha pasado Naruto?

**Naruto:** nada Sakura-chan, no te preocupes jeje… chicos se está haciendo muy tarde será mejor que montemos pronto el campamento

**Todos:** hai

**Sasuke:** pero alguien tendrá que hacer guardia

**Naruto:** TT_TT

**Sai:** no te preocupes yo hare guardia, ustedes descansen

**Sasuke:** pero yo iba…

**Sai:** no te preocupes Sasuke, descansa que se te nota que estas muy agotado.

**Sakura:** Sasuke hazle caso a Sai, y descansa por favor.

**Sasuke:** (es que tampoco recuerdas que él me quiere matar???)…uhm… está bien, por cierto Sai, hace falta un saco para dormir, le podrías prestar el tuyo a Sakura?

**-**por supuesto- respondió Sai con su linda cara , sacando de su maleta la bolsa de dormir y entregándosela a Sakura .-toma Sakura-chan- le dijo Sai dándosela con mucha delicadeza cosa que noto Sasuke (este idiota está intentando ligarse a Sakura enfrente mío??) pensó Sasuke intentando ignorar los gestos de cariño que tenia Sai con Sakura

**Sakura:** Arigatou Sai-kun

**Inner:** uy Sakura vamos a dormir en el mismo saco de ese muchacho tan guapo

**Sakura: **(decídete de una buena vez, además no estaremos tan cerca de Sasuke)

**Inner: **mira quien debe decidirse, no que querías estar lejos de el

**Sakura: (**… yo nunca dije es…solo…)

-Sakura dormirá conmigo- dijo Sasuke en aquel momento. Sakura se sonrojo un poco pero intento que no se notara.

**Naruto: **porque contigo? baka!!

-porque tú eres insoportable y no la dejaras dormir, además Kakashi-sensei dijo que sería yo quien la cuidaría, entendiste idiota?- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto con imponencia. –no hay más que discutir, Sakura dormirá en mi misma tienda y punto- dijo el chico Sasuke terminado con la discusión de una vez

**Sakura:** (y es que mi opinión no cuenta o qué?)

**Inner:** no te quejes, igual eso era lo que querías no??

**Sakura: **(…pues… veras….eh...mm…)

Naruto no dejo de insistir así que se acerco a Sakura y le dijo con mucha insistencia

**Naruto:** cierto Sakura que tú no quieres dormir con Sasuke, que quieres dormir conmigo cierto Sakura?? Cierto??

Sakura se asusto un poco y retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Sai,.

**Sai:** ya Naruto que la asustas

**Naruto: **yo te asusto Sakura-chan?

-Yo creo que si Naruto- dijo Sai respondiendo por Sakura en contestación de la pregunta del joven de ojos azules. En ese momento Sai dio la vuelta y miro muy fijamente a Sakura, tomo su mano y con la otra acerco la cara de la chica a la de el – no debes temer Sakura, yo también estaré aquí para protegerte.

-(suéltala maldito) coj coj COJ!- tosió Sasuke intentando separarlos. –Sakura creo que ya es hora de que te acuestes, entra rápido a la tienda- dijo Sasuke muy enfadado.

**-**hai.. Hai!! Sasuke-.Respondió Sakura un poco temerosa al oír el tono tan frio con que le decía eso Sasuke

Sakura dejo de esconderse tras Sai y camino hacia la tienda de Sasuke que ya estaba armada. Antes de entrar se despidió de Sai y Naruto

**Sakura:** buenas noches Sai, y Naruto-kun no me asustas, pero si eres muy raro.

**Sai y Sasuke**: jajajajajaja

**Naruto:** TT_TT Sakura-chan…

_**Sakura entro a la tienda para cambiarse de ropa y acostarse, mientras tanto…**_

_**Sasuke: **_eh deja de coquetearle a Sakura! a? romeo?

_**Sai: **_que problema tiene, igual no es nada tuyo o sí?

_**Sasuke: **_no!... Pero esta es una misión y no debes estar con esos cariñitos con ella.

**Sai:** mira quién habla, si fuiste tú quien la beso

**Sasuke:**__qué??.. Como sabes eso?

**-----------------------------------Flash Black-------------------------------**

**Sai:** Sakura? Sakura? Despierta Sakura?

**- …** Sasuke… me… vas a volver… a besar…- dijo Sakura inconsciente, antes de despertar en brazos de Sai.

**------------------------------Final del Flash Back------------------------------**

**Sai: **ah!! Entonces si es cierto!

**Sasuke:…** mmm….solo no le coquetees, si?

**Sai:** No te aseguro nada

-no se vale!, Sakura cree que soy raro, pero bueno, entonces entre ella y Sasuke si paso algo- dijo Naruto que estaba escuchando desde lo lejos.


	11. CAPITULO XI: POR UNA BUENA AMIGA

CAPITULO XI: POR UNA BUENA AMIGA

_**En Konoha…**_

Ya de noche se estaba conmemorando la muerte de los padres de Sakura, en el cementerio y cerca de las tumbas se encontraban algunos shinnobis de la hoja.

**Tsunade:** Les agradezco a todos por haber venido, es una gran pérdida para Konoha, y sé que todos lo lamentan.

**Gay:** si es cierto Tsunade-sama, ellos fueron grandes compañeros. AHH!! TT_TT siempre los extrañares. Tan jóvenes que eran, su llama se apago.. Bla bla bla…

Aparte de los jounnin que se encontraban allí, estaba Temari y Shikamaru, que desde hace algunos meses andaban juntos _(si como novios jiji)_. Ningún otro shinnobi de sus equipos estaba con ellos, Temari se había mudado recientemente a Konoha por Shikamaru, pero también había venido con Gaara y Kankuro por algunos asuntos bilaterales de ambas aldeas y los demás chunnin andaban en sus asuntos, Hinata entrenando con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino. Ino estaba atendiendo el Hospital en remplazo de Sakura, Chouji, pues ya sabrán que estaba haciendo el, Neji y Ten-ten también estaban juntos, pero aun no se decidían a contarlo, y Rock lee, como raro entrenando en el bosque de Konoha.

**Temari:** amor donde está Sakura?, se me hace muy raro que ella no esté aquí

**Shikamaru:** si es cierto, pero es que ella está en una misión (que problemático una misión en este momento)

**Temari:** y ella está enterada de todo esto?

**Shikamaru:** No lo sé, pero pensándolo bien esta situación es muy extraña (que problemático)

**Temari:** lo mejor sería que habláramos con los otros, no te parece?

**Shikamaru:** creo que tienes razón, contáctate con las chicas, yo por mi parte reuniré a los chicos, y encontrémonos a media noche en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 3.

-Hai.- Respondió Temari terminado la conversación para guardar silencio por los fallecidos nuevamente…

Ya era como media noche cuando en el campo de entrenamiento Nº 3. Temari venia sigilosamente con un grupo de chicas que eran Ino, Hinata y Ten-Ten y también de la misma forma se aproximaban Shikamaru junto con Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba y Shino…

**Shikamaru:** bien estamos todos! (porque a mí me toco buscar más?

**Temari:** hai!, empieza a explicarles

**Shikamaru:** no que problemático, mejor hazlo tu

**Temari:** ¬¬. Esta bien yo lo hare… Bueno chicos ya sabrán algo del porque estamos reunidos, no?

**Neji:** Es sobre Haruno, no?

**Hinata:** pues.. Creo que es… es porque está en una misión… no?

**Temari:** exacto… verán lo raro del Asunto es que Tsunade ya sabía de la muerte de los padres de Sakura pero aun así la mando a la misión

**Ten-Ten:** ya veo, así que hay algo más en todo esto…

**Temari:** pero no sabemos que es

**Ino:** Bueno… verán… yo…

-¿acaso sabes algo mas Ino-san?- le pregunto Rock Lee a Ino acercándosele algo rápido

**Ino:** Pues Yo…

Todos se alertaron a escuchar atentamente a Ino ya que les importa la situación de su compañera, no mejor dicho amiga, que ahora debería estar atravesando una gran dificultad

**Ten-Ten:** Por favor dinos Ino-chan…

**Kankuro**: Te pido que nos digas, le debo mi vida a Sakura, y quiero saldar esa deuda.

**Gaara:** ella ayudo a mi aldea y es una buena persona, le debo mucho y le tengo un gran aprecio (claro, sin mencionar que le debo la vida de mi hermano)

**Shino:** en las pocas misiones que he estado con ella, sé que daría todo por su amigos y ahora es el momento de devolverle eso.

**-** Akamaru y yo la queremos mucho y queremos que nada malo le pase, así que Cuente con nosotros también, pero Ino, necesitamos tu información para ayudar a Sakura- dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru - Guau! Guau!- ladro saltando a los brazos de Ino, y lambiendo su rostro para darle ánimos.

**Hinata:** Ino-chan ella siempre estuvo conmigo… cuando la necesite y me dio mucha motivación… ella fue la que me ayudo a definir mi sentimientos y por ello le debo mucho.

**Neji:** ella se ha ganado el respeto de mi familia y el mío, y la ayudaremos en lo que necesite.

**Ten-Ten:** Cuando estuvimos en misiones, juntas siempre compartimos la tienda y nos volvimos muy buenas amigas.

Esto se había convertido en una secuencia, todos estaban en un círculo y uno a uno estaba hablando y expresando su opinión sobre la chica peli-rosa… ahora seguía:

- Pero que problemático es todo esto, supongo que me toca hablar- _(una media sonrisa)_ –bueno entonces… en las misiones en las que trabaje con ella, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás y mostraba preocupación por todos y muy pocas veces pensaba en ella misma, se que necesita nuestra ayuda y debemos apoyarla en esta situación- dijo el joven Shikamaru, intentando sacar ese lado emocional que escondía bajo la racionalidad.

**Temari:** (Shikamaru *.*) Ino… Sakura es una buena persona y gran amiga para todos ( le debo la vida de Kankuro) comprende, puedes decirnos que es lo que sabes?

**Ino:** lo se Temari… créeme que esto es más difícil para mí, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y el día que me entere que sus padres fallecieron me preocupe bastante y fui a buscarla en su casa… allí me dijeron que ella había sido llamada por Tsunade y fui donde la quinta. Sakura estaba con ella y pues yo me quede un rato detrás de la puerta y escuche que….

Ino les contó a todos la historia de Sakura y que Tsunade le borro la memoria además que estaba siendo perseguida por su poder. Todos se quedaron atónitos, no sabían qué hacer…

**Neji:** Ino, tienes datos sobre la misión de Sasuke, Sai y Naruto?

**Ino: **Cuando Tsunade-sama le borro la memoria a Sakura ellos habían llegado, así que tuve que esconderme, pero cuando entraron , me volví a pegar a la puerta**, pero** no hablaron mucho sobre la misión así que Los seguí hasta la salida de la aldea y oí que Kakashi iría al templo lo más rápido posible y que Sakura tenía que estar ahí en 2 semanas aproximadamente, aunque no llegue a escuchar él porque 

**Ten-Ten:** Ese templo no lo conozco. Pero tan lejos queda

**Ino:** escuche que su ubicación no era exacta y la verdad yo tampoco lo conozco

**Temari:** Alguien conoce este dichoso templo del norte?

Todos negaron en silencio con la cabeza

**Neji:** yo creo que deberíamos ir en busca del Templo, ir adelantándonos de modo que lo intentáramos encontrar, pero deberíamos ir en grupos pequeños para no llamar la atención.

**Temari:** si tienes razón lo mejor es organizarnos en parejas así será más sencillo.

Todos: HAI!!!

Luego Shikamaru y Neji discutieron la organización de sus compañeros, y los distribuyeron de las siguientes formas:

Neji con Ten-Ten (jujujujuju)

Kiba con Shino

Ino con Hinata

Gaara con Kankuro

Temari con Shikamaru (obvio no?)

Lee se quedo a supervisar la aldea en caso de que pase algo

Lugo de organizasen se separaron para ir por sus equipos ninjas y luego partir en dirección al norte. Aunque todos iban al mismo lugar se dividieron por diferentes caminos…

**Temari:** listos?

**Todos:** HAI!

Todos desaparecieron de un Salto

_**Con Neji y Ten-Ten….**_

Se encontraban saltando de rama en rama el más rápido posible, cuando Ten-Ten comenzó a bajar el ritmo de su velocidad…

**Neji:** te sucede algo?

Ten-Ten se detuvo en una rama luego de estar muy alejados de la aldea

**Neji:** Ten-Ten…??

-haya algo que me preocupa- dijo algo deprimida Ten-Ten

**Neji:** que cosa?

**Ten-Ten**: es sobre Sakura…

**Neji:** no te entiendo…que sucede?

**Ten-Ten:** es del poder que nos dijo Ino, no sé, además su historia me parece algo extraña y no creo que sea simplemente un poder…

**Neji:** lo entiendo…

**Ten-Ten:** escucha, y si no es un poder simplemente? Mas parece una maldición o un sello como los de Orochimaru, no parece nada bueno lo que está sucediendo

**Neji:** créeme que yo también considere esa posibilidad, y los más probables es que no haya sido el único.

**Ten-Ten:** entonces que piensas?

**Neji: **puessi lo que tiene Sakura no es algo que pueda controlar o que nos traiga beneficios. Ella tendrá que morir para seguridad de todos, lo más probable es que en esta misión se esté dirigiendo hacia su muerte.

**Ten-Ten:** QUE?! Acaso no podremos hacer nada para salvarla. _**Decía Ten-Ten comenzando a llorar…**_

**-** no llores, es solo una posibilidad- Le respondió Neji mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella y la tomaba tiernamente por la cintura

**Ten-Ten:** pero cómo? No es posible! No es justo! T_T!

- la vida no es justa…- dijo él, colocando la cabeza de la chica sobre sus hombros y abrazadora tiernamente.

**Ten-Ten:** no quiero que ella muera Neji…

Neji levanto dulcemente el rostro de la chica y mientras la miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos cafés le dijo –no tienes por qué preocuparte amada mía, nosotros, sus amigos la ayudaremos- cuando Neji dijo esto corrió su mano detrás del cuello de Ten-Ten y lo acerco al suyo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando a ambos les falto el aire, Ten-Ten se separo un poco de Neji y lo miro fijamente mientras le susurraba –Neji-kun…- con un suspiro

**Neji:** dime… amor?

**Ten-Ten**: me encanta ser tu novia Neji-kun… _**Dijo**_ _**abrazándolo fuertemente entre lágrimas y suspiros…**_

Tras un largo y muy romántico abrazo Neji paso suavemente la mano debajo de los ojos de la chica para secarle las lágrimas luego se separo de ella y suspiro…

**Neji:** Ten-Ten lo mejor es que sigamos, sabes que tenemos que darnos prisa

**Ten-Ten:** Hai!. _**Dijo la chica levantándose**_ _**con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

Y nuevamente comenzaron a saltar de rama en rama retomando la velocidad con la que iban

**Ahora con Shikamaru y Temari…**

Como todos los demás se encontraban saltando de Rama en Rama, mientras charlaban sobre la situación.

**Temari:** qué bueno que Ino tenía más información, sino nos hubiera sido muy difícil saber la situación por la que atraviesa Sakura

**Shikamaru**: es cierto…pero…

**Temari:** pero que…?

**Shikamaru:** lo más posible es que… ufff… la voy a extrañar…

Temari intento contener las lágrimas – vamos amor, no pienses negativo!-

**Shikamaru:** no soy negativo… solo intento ser realista para afrontar lo que venga

Pero… tiene que haber una solución… no podemos cruzarnos te brazos

**Shikamaru:** apurémonos… mí querida Temari!

**Temari: **Hai

Bueno hasta aquí el onceavo capitulo, luego vendrá más de nuestro Sasusaku, SakuxSai….


	12. CAPITULO XII: EL ARROGANTE Y EL FALSO

**CAPITULO XII: EL ARROGANTE Y EL FALSO.**

Naruto se encontraba en su tienda y Sai y Sasuke se habían separado, Sai estaba sentado en un tronco haciendo guardia mientras que Sasuke se dirigía a su tienda…

**Naruto:** (ese baka de sasuke beso a Sakura chan! mmm… aunque parece que Sai también está interesado en ella …mmm… uy uy uy… será divertido ver esto!... ahora que lo pienso ella siempre fue como una hermana para mi, jeje con razón me gusta hacerle tantas bromas jeje planeare una nueva para cuando recobre la memoria jeje) (risa malévola) juajajajaJAJAJAJA!!!

Sasuke tya había entrado a la tienda y estaba abriendo su propio sleeping

- estarás cómoda ahí?- le pregunto con seriedad Sasuke a Sakura. - si no te preocupes – respondió Sakura intentando no mostrar mucho, pues aun se encontraba algo avergonzada después del comentario de Sasuke.

**Inner:** uy Sakura hoy dormirás en el saco de ese hermoso joven y mas encima junto a Sasuke

Sakura izo un gesto de duda y sasuke inmediatamente lo noto. - Sakura te pasa algo – dijo Sasuke con un tono extrañado, - no no, no es nada (ya se me esta haciendo costumbre pasar vergüenza)- respondió Sakura, pero Sasuke la ignoro y se acostó dándole la espalda a la chica.

Sakura noto la furia y el desprecio que Sasuke le estaba expresando así que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que el. Aunque después de un tiempo Sakura murmuro con dulzura

- Sasuke… estas despierto?- - si- respondió Sasuke-

**Sakura:** porque no te duermes?

- porque tu no me estas dejando- respondió sasuke con sarcasmo -si es verdad lo siento pero… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Sasuke:** hmp?

**Sakura:** siempre te comportas así conmigo?

**Sasuke:** no lo sé (a que se deberá su pregunta, será que aun no me recuerda)

**Sakura:** ya veo que no quieres contestar

**Sasuke:** pero ahora dime tu porque lo preguntas?

**-** siento que… hace mucho te conozco…- esto fue lo último que dijo Sakura pues después cerro lentamente sus ojos y se durmió, había sido un día muy duro para ella. - qué?- respondió Sasuke volteándose de una vez, le había cogido por sorpresa el comentario de la chica.

Pero la chica ya estaba dormida sasuke se quedo mirándola un buen rato, sintió ganas de volverla a besar pero por qué?, no era él, el que se alejaba cuando ella se le acercaba?, no era él, el que estaba 100% seguro de que no le podía corresponder a sus sentimientos?, sasuke se frustraba al hacerse estas preguntas mientras contemplaba el rostro de la chica, se le acerco un poco tratando de resistir el impulso de besarla cuando…

- que haces Sasuke?- dijo Sai mientras entraba en la tienda -aaaahhhhhhhh!!!que te sucede Dobe acaso me quieres matar de un susto- respondió Sasuke sorprendido por la intromisión de Sai.- además no fuiste tú el primero que sugirió que descansara?!-

**Sai:** tranquilo solo vine por un par de cosas que olvide y… oye … que hacías tan cerca de Sakura???

-no te importa ¬¬- no te importa respondió Sasuke – ya se, la ibas a volver a besar ¬¬ no? – dijo con picardía y cinismo Sai - ya cállate de donde sacas eso??. Dijo Sasuke poniéndose algo rojo

**Sai:** es un secreto .

Por e ruido, en ese momento Sakrua empieza a despertar lentamente – que sucede aquí?- exlcamo cansada Sakura – es que Sasuke se quería aprovechar de ti mientras dormías – le respondió Sai

sakura se levanto de golve y mirando a Sasuke le dijo con furia – otra vez!!!- a lo que inmediatamente se tampo la boca, se había dado cuenta que había cometido un gran erro.

**Sai:** con que esas tenemos ¬¬

- espera Sai! no es lo que piensas!- dijo rápidamente la chcia para remediar lo que había dicho, a lo que Sai solo contesto con un gesto.

El blanco chico apoyo sus rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo de Sakura y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Sakura y le dijo con una voz tierna y suave - no te preocupes linda, solo ten cuidado con Sasuke- Sakura quedo en silencio, estaba ruborizada, no entendió como de estar durmiendo paso a estar tan cerca del rostro de Sai… Sakura no tuvo más opción que acentar con la cabeza ante ese gesto tan comprometedor. A lo que sasuke con rabia se levanto tomando a sai de la camisa y lo voto fuera de la tienda – no molestes más!- grito Sasuke mientras Sai desaparecía de su vista.

- Sai? O_O!!?- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa – ya duérmete Sakura- le ordeno con un tono furioso Sasuke mientras cerraba la tienda y se acostaba dándole la espalda nuevamente a Sakura. Ambos se pusieron a dormir.

Sai que había caído a unos pasos del campamento y regreso a sentarse al lado de la fogata a dibujar sobre la tierra. Pasaron como unas 4 horas y Sakura comenzó abrir los ojos mientras entre sueños pensaba en los tres chicos.

**Sakura:** Acaso comienzo a recordar las cosas cuando duermo? Parece que si, recuerdo vagamente a Naruto y a Sai, además parece que Sai a cambiado mucho su forma de ser … pero… sasuke… a ti no te recuerdo…)

Sakura se sentó suavemente y se detuvo a pensar un poco más, quería recordad a Sasuke pero aun nada llegaba a su cabeza. Se Sentía un poco asfixiada así que sin hacer mucho ruido salió lentamente de la tienda y la volvió a cerrar. Pero Obviamente sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura había salido y como vio que solo había salido a contemplar la fogata no se quiso levantar, no obstante se quedo despierto a ver y escuchar lo que la chica hacia.

Sakura comenzó a caminar acercándose a la fogata

**Sakura:** Sai…kun? Exclamo ella con una voz pasiva

**Sai:** ya recordaste que puedes llamarme así?

**Sakura:** jejeje si… y también recordé a Naruto pero…

**Sai:** pero que Sakura…?

**Sakura:** es Sasuke…

**Sai:** no me digas que intento otra vez propasarse contigo

**-** no no!! para nada.. Es solo que a el no lo puedo recordar- dijo con tristeza Sakura – no te preocupes, se que después lo recordaras- dijo alentando a Sakura – supongo que si… disculpa Sai, me puedo sentar a tu lado a contemplar el fuego?- le pregunto Sakura que tenia puesto una pantaloneta negra y una camisa de Naruto.

**Sai:** si, seguro

-Arigatou Sai-kun- respondió la chica sentándose al lado de Sai.

**Sai:** es muy temprano, no tienes sueño?

**Sakura:** la verdad no. Como he estado de desmayo en desmayo siento que ya he descansado bastante

**Sai:** ya veo

**Sakura:** jijiji además ya recordé cuando nos conocimos!

**Sai:** jejej enserio? (que abra recordado?)

**Sakura**: si, recuerdo que me llamaste puta, perra o las dos

**Sai:** esto…

**Sakura:** pero ahora eres mucho más amable conmigo… ¿por qué?

**Sai:** supongo que es porque ya nos conocemos bien, además te dije eso porque me parecías buena persona

**Sakura:** que linda forma de expresarlo ¬¬

**Sai:** así soy yo ^^ jeje

en ese momento Sai comenzó a acercarse paulatinamente a Sakura, y aunque Sakura lo sintió no hizo nada sin embargo si se puso un poco ruborizada

**Sakura:** solo recuerdo el día en que te conocí y que comimos junto con Naruto y un tipo que se llamaba… Rapado?

-jajaja así no se llamaba, era Yamato – respondió Sai mientras se acercaba mas a la chica, pero Sakura estaba viendo el fuego y cuando escucho la respuesta voltio a ver a Sai, quien estaba a escasos 3 centímetros de su rostro. – Sai que hac…- Sakura no pudo decir más, acababa de ser interrumpida por el beso de Sai. Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados junto al fuego besándose, aunque Sakura no correspondía con mucho entusiasmo, Sai fue levantando su mano y la coloco tras el cuello de la chica, lo que a Sakura la éxito mucho y comenzó a dar más de ella.


End file.
